Movies, Mario kart and Cuddles
by LapisRaver
Summary: Leah was the leader of her team and when she found out that her team could go and meet the others, including her little internet boyfriend Dave Strider, she was more than excited. Just a little Dave x OC fluff I hope you like it reviews would be nice. ENJOY! :D. (BTW there is a bunch of OC's but there isn't a lot of talk about them.)


{Leah POV}

Ok so first things first, my name is Leah Edwards and I was the leader of my team in my Sburb session. We won our game pretty damn quickly, but we wouldn't have done nearly as well it wasn't for some people I met on Pesterchum, who I later learned were called: Dave, Karkat, Rose & Kanaya. I talked to some of their friends at some points too (like John, Jade etc.) but these guys were SO GOD DAMMED helpful. Kanaya and Rose practically wrote a tutorial, Karkat gave me some leader tips and Dave helped me out with some time player stuff because I'm a Sylph of Time.

Anyway my team is: Myself, Holly, Louise, Chloe, Jessica and Lola. Ok story time !

"Leah! Dave has been spamming me to get you online" Holly yelled at me while pushing me of the couch where I had so perfectly perched myself for a nap.

"ow!" I yelled, quickly jumping to my feet. "Ok I'll go see what he wants" I walked off to my room planning ways to get her back later.

I sat at my computer and pestered Dave

**LapisRaver [LR] began pestering TurntechGodhead [TG]**

**[TG]: finally babe**

(Oh yeah I didn't say anything about this little relationship did I? eheh)

**[TG]: what were you even doing?**

**[LR]: SLEEPING!**

**[TG]: at 5:00pm?**

**[LR]: Ya**

**[TG]: cool**

**[LR]: You know it**

**[LR]: What do you want anyway?**

**[TG]: we found a way to link our games**

**[LR]: :O REALLY?!**

**[TG]: I already told the others so they're setting up the gate as we speak**

**[TG]: I told them what to do and ours is done so now we just have to wait**

**[LR]: How long?**

**[TG]: few days probs…**

**[LR]: AWESOME!**

**[TG]: yeah see you soon**

**[LR]: With your eyes!**

**LapisRaver [LR] ceased pestering TurntechGodhead [TG] at 5:30pm**

OH MY GOD! I sat there for about 20 seconds before running out of my room to help the others.

**[Time skip 3 days]**

"Chloe go tell Karkat we finished so he can start up the gate." I said, almost feeling like an order but they didn't care because they were just as excited as I was and they elected me leader so what were they expecting?

"Ok" she replied and pulled out her computer and started pestering Karkat.

After about an hour the gate opened and, without any thought, the gang all ran through. I was the last to go in; slightly nervous I entered only to see everyone except for Dave. I knew what everyone looked like due to crappy webcam photos, there's Rose and Kanaya talking with Louise, Lola and Jessica. Chloe and Holly were chatting with Karkat who then acknowledged my presence calling me over, the others came over and we talked for a while.

Before I even asked where Dave was Karkat told me to follow him.

"what are we doing?" I asked

"we're going to watch the troll version of The Wedding Singer "

We always talked about romcoms and we agreed the wedding singer was the best and if someone disagreed they were wrong

"Fun, What did you say the troll version was called again?"

He sighed before speaking "The young green blood that sung at Troll mating ceremonies who then grew to hate them because his yellow blooded matesprit left him, he then falls in love with the blue blooded waitress but she is already proposed to the wealthy violet blooded seadweller wh-"

"you know what? It doesn't matter" I had to cut him off because crap troll movie titles are so long and I didn't really care enough to sit through the entire title

He rolled his eyes and led me to a small room and sat me on the couch while he set up the movie

"so did you make popcorn?" he chuckled at the nickname and shoves a bowl in my hands "Perfect"

He flicked the lights off and we proceeded to watch the movie

**[Time skip to after movie]**

"well that was shitty" came out of a mouth owned by someone with a rather cute Texan accent. Before I could even turn my head to see who owned this beautiful accent I heard

"Shut your protein chute strider!" Dave just chuckled and said

"oh Leah you aren't even going to say hi to me?" he smirked

"Oh my sincere apologies " I said sarcastically, karkat laughed at this "HELLO DAVE" he kept that smirk on his face and pecked my lips "eww cooties" he and I both laughed when he suddenly pulled me on his feet

"KK I'm stealing Leah" before getting a response he threw me over his shoulder and ran to his room where we proceeded to play Mario kart on his wii until we fell asleep

**[Time skip to morning]**

I awoke with my head on Dave's chest, his arms wrapped around me, I smiled. A quiet chuckle escaped my lips when I noticed he even _slept _with those, mirror lensed, shades on. I kissed Dave on the cheek and he woke up.

"Mornin' babe" he said with that southern accent that I just adored

"Good morning" I giggled

"So what're you makin' me for breakfast? Tea and Crumpets?" He said those last words in his terribly bad British accent.

"Sounds good t' me, I'd be up for sum grub" I said in the worst Texan accent possible, I was never good at accents. Dave laughed and I smiled.

{Dave's POV}

Oh God she looked so cute right now. I pushed a strand of messy blonde hair behind her ear. Smiling, I leaned down to her and whispered to her

"I love you" She kissed me deeply.

"I love you too" she replied.


End file.
